The Wonderful Storm
by jayshawndala
Summary: What happens when a hurrican comes, the gang is in Ulrich & Odd's room, they have to speng the night there, and Odd has a camera. Pairings UxY, JxA, a little OxS. R&R please! Also let me know if I should do a part 2/ sequel. Thanx! :
1. Hurricane Hits Kadic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, though I wish I did.**

**A Wonderful Storm**

**By: Ulrichs1fan**

**No Ones P.O.V.**

**It was usual Saturday at Kadic Academy. The gang was in Odd and Ulrich's room since they didn't have classes. Aelita and Jeremie were working on his laptop on the floor by the window, Yumi and Ulrich were talking amongst themselves on Ulrich's bed, and Odd was watching everyone while he was sitting on his bed. Every once and a while he would try to hear Ulrich and Yumi's conversation, but couldn't hear anything because they were whispering. He had a feeling they were talking about their feelings for each other because every once in a while he would see them blush together.**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

**Today I decided to tell Ulrich how I felt about him, because Aelita kept telling me I should. So I figured it would get her to leave me alone. I told her that if I told Ulrich how I felt about him she had to tell Jeremie how she felt about him.**

"**Ulrich..."**

"**Yeah, Yumi." Ulrich said.**

"**I have something to tell you."**

"**What is it, Yumi?"**

"**I-I love you." I said as I started to blush.**

**Ulrich blushed too as he said "I love you too, Yumi."**

**Just then the sky started to darken and it started raining really hard. There was thunder and lightning. It was so loud, and it kept on. It didn't look like it would end anytime soon. Jeremie checked the weather reports on his laptop and said, "Hey guys, It looks like a hurricane is coming through here now." Just then the power went out, and Yumi grabbed on to Ulrich and put her head in his chest, and he put his arm around her and hugged her tight. Then Yumi turned her face towards Ulrich's and planted a kiss on his lips, and he returned without a second thought. As they kissed Ulrich thought to himself, **_I can't believe it finally happened. I've loved her for so long, and it feels like heaven to kiss her, and I never want it to end._** They came apart after about 20 seconds and smiled at each other. Then Yumi placed her head on his chest, and Ulrich placed his arm around her. They stayed there, Yumi enjoying the touch of his arm around her, and Ulrich enjoying having her in his arm. After a while I started to doze off then fell asleep with his arm around me.**

**Aelitas P.O.V.**

**I'm sitting next to Jeremie on the floor still, when this huge clap of thunder scares me so much I grab him and bury my head in his chest and start to cry. Then he comforts me by putting his arm around me, and hugs me and tells me it's going to be okay. Then I smiled and look at him and whisper, "I love you, Jeremie." Then he whispers " I love you too, Aelita." , then he gingerly kisses me, and I gladly return it. When we broke apart we looked at each other and smiled. Then I placed my head back in his chest.**

**Yumis P.O.V.**

**After about an hour I wake up, only to find the hurricane still going on outside and Ulrich's looking at me smiling, then asks me "Did you sleep well?"**

"**Yeah." I respond**

**Then he kisses me lightly on my forehead. We both smile, and continue to look at each other.**

**Then we finally turn to Jeremie (at least we think it's where he is) "Jeremie, Do you know how much longer the hurricane is going to go on?" Ulrich asked**

"**Hold on, let me check." he replied. **

**Then after a few minutes he told everyone, "It looks like the hurricane will be past here by tomorrow morning, so we'll all be stuck here till it's gone."**

"**So I guess that means we can go to sleep." I said.**

"**Yeah, I mean there's no point in staying awake we're gonna be here for a while." Jeremie told me.**

"**Okay, well good night everybody." I told them.**

"**You're going to bed already Yumi. It's only 9:00pm." Odd said.**

"**Well, there's nothing else to do." I told him.**

"**Why don't we play Truth or Dare then? Odd stated.**

**No Ones P.O.V.**

**Everyone agreed to play truth or dare. But before they played they looked for a flashlight. That way they could see each other while they played. They found a flashlight in the drawer under Ulrich's bed. Then Aelita went first "Truth or Dare, Odd?"**

"**Dare"**

"**I dare you to call Sissi, and ask her out." She only dared him that because she knew he despised Sissi.**

"**Ugh,fine!!!" he pulled out his phone and dial her number.**

**She answered the phone "Hello?"**

"**Hey Sissi, It's me Odd. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime."**

"**Ummm... Sure why not."**

"**Really???" he said as in disbelief.**

"**Yea, how about this Friday at 7:00 pm?"**

"**Sounds great. See ya then."**

**They hung up the phone then Odd looked at Aelita and said, " I hate you." and everyone except Odd laughed.**

"**Laugh while you can because it's my turn now." he said with a grin.**

"**Yumi, truth or dare?"**

"**Ummm....D-Truth."**

"**Okay, is it true that you love Ulrich!"**

"**Yeah." she said as she started to blush.**

**Odd just sat there in awe that she actually admitted it.**

**Then Ulrich said, " In case you didn't know Odd, Yumi and I are going out."**

**He heard three "WHATS?!?!?" come from his friends with the exception of Yumi. Since this was no longer news to her.**

"**When did this happen?" Aelita asked with a smile.**

"**Like, seconds before the storm came." Ulrich replied.**

"**Great! You two deserve each other." she exclaimed.**

**Odds P.O.V.**

"**So, what about you and Jeremie." I said nudging Aelita.**

"**What do you mean?" she asked.**

"**You know. Did you to get together or are you waiting until you guys are 30?" I replied.**

"**Yes, we did Odd." Jeremie said.**

"**It's about time." I told them. " I thought you guys would never get together, just like I thought Ulrich and Yumi would never get together because they were afraid to tell the other their true feelings."**

**No Ones P.O.V.**

**Ulrich and Yumi both shoot Odd a look and simultaneously said "SHUT UP ODD!!!"**

**Then Jeremie and Aelita started to laugh.**

**While Odd started to grin.**

**After a few moments Yumi yawned and said, "Well, if you guys don't want to do anything else I'm going to sleep."**

"**Me too." Ulrich added.**

"**Come on you guys!" Odd exclaimed. "Why are y'all going to sleep now?"**

"**Because we're tired." She said trying to hold back another yawn.**

"**Why are you guys tired? What did y'all do today that was so tiring?" Odd responded.**

"**Because earlier today me and Yumi practiced Pencak Silat together two hours longer than planned." Ulrich said to his friend also trying to hold back a yawn.**

"**Well you guys are no fun!" Odd exclaimed.**

"**It doesn't mean we're no fun if we're tired, Odd." Ulrich said as he laid back on his bed. Followed by Yumi laying back beside him.**

"**Whatever you say, Ulrich." he replied sarcastically.**

"**You know what Odd?" Yumi asked him.**

"**No, what?" he asked.**

"**Shut up and let us go to sleep. That's what." Yumi said this time letting her yawn slip out.**

"**Fine then. Go to sleep." he said as if he really didn't care anymore.**

"**Hey Aelita, can you turn off the flashlight please, or at least turn it the other way." Yumi asked her politely.**

"**Sure Yumi." she said as she moved it. "Good night you guys."**

"**Night." they replied at the same time.**

**Odds P.O.V.**

**It's been about an hour since Yumi and Ulrich went to sleep, Jeremie, Aelita, and I were still awake. Suddenly I get an idea. Jeremie and Aelita see a big grin appear on my face, and Aelita asks me, "What are you thinking, Odd?"**

"**Well, I'm going to take a picture of Ulrich and Yumi sleeping right now and give it to Milly and Tamia to put in the Kadic newspaper tomorrow."**

"**Odd! That is so stupid! What is the point in all of that." Aelita exclaimed.**

"**To see if they blush when they see it." I reply with a big goofy grin appearing on my face. "I'm also hoping it will make Sissi and William mad." I added as I took the picture. In it Ulrich had his arm around Yumi, while they were sleeping.**

**No ones P.O.V.**

**After a few minutes Aelita and Jeremie fell asleep beside each other on the floor. Then Odd got an idea to take a picture of them to, but instead of Jeremie having his arm around Aelita they were holding hands, and facing each other. So Odd took the picture and after he did it, he laid down on his bed and went to sleep. Thinking about how he couldn't wait to give the pictures to Milly and Tamia tomorrow morning.**

**The next day: No ones P.O.V.**

**The first person to wake up is Odd. Normally he would be last one to wake up, but with him being so excited to give the pictures to Milly and Tamia he made sure he was up earlier than everyone else. So after he got dressed he headed to Milly and Tamia's room, so he could give them the pictures. He knew they would be up early to put together the newspaper for today. So when he got to their room he knocked on their door, and a few seconds later the door opened. "Hey Odd." said Milly. "Hey Milly. I have two pictures for the paper today can you fit them in." "It depends on what they are. Let's see." Then Odd handed her the pictures. She said, "Sure these will be great thanks Odd."**

"**No problem Milly." Odd replied.**

**Yumis P.O.V.**

**I woke up to find it clear as day outside. It looked like the hurricane was gone. Also, Ulrich had his arm around me, smiling and was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him so I didn't move, like I wanted to move anyway. I love having his arm around me. I feel so good. It makes me feel like nothing will go wrong. Just then the door opened and Odd walked into the room. He had a big grin on his face, which was unusual for him to have in the morning unless he was eating something.**

"**Hey Odd." I said.**

"**Hey Yumi. What's up?" Odd said as he sat down on his bed.**

"**Not much. Where have you been?" I replied.**

"**Nowhere. Just went for a walk." he lied.**

"**Oh." I said.**

**A few minutes later Ulrich woke up. He looked at me smiled and kissed me. I smiled and returned the kiss.**

**No ones P.O.V.**

**Just then Aelita and Jeremie woke up. They looked at each other and smiled. Then Aelita kissed Jeremie on the cheek.**

**About 10 minutes later they were in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Then Milly came up to the table where the gang was sitting and handed Odd the latest Kadic news, and told him to turn to page 5 then page 6.**

**Odd turned to page 5 and then page 6 when he saw what as on them he got a big grin on his face.**

"**What is it?" asked a curious Yumi.**

**So he showed it to the rest of the gang, and everyone except Odd started to blush furiously. Odd started to laugh. Then Yumi and Aelita got up and started chasing Odd all around the campus. When they caught up to Odd Yumi punched him and gave him a black eye. When Odd came back to the cafeteria 5 minutes after the girls showed up.**

**Ulrich asked, "So Odd, which one punched you?"**

"**Yumi." he practicaly mumbled.**

"**Come on Odd. I didn't even hit you that hard." Yumi said.**

"**Well what do you call hard then, braking a bone?" Odd replied.**

"**Pretty much." she replied smiling.**

**Everyone besides Odd started laughing.**

"**Ha Ha. Very funny guys." Odd replied sarcastically. **


	2. Author Note

**Hey people.!**

**I know it's been a long time since I published a story, and I'm really sorry. I was going to upload a Christmas Code Lyoko fanfic, but I forgot -_- oops.! *laughs nervously***

**Anyways I'm working on some new ideas and I'm most likely going to be writing more Code Lyoko fanfics, and possibly some Recess fanfics because I loved watching that show, and I still do when I wake up at like 4:00 am, I can't believe it comes on that early, but I live in VA so if it comes on later where you live, if you watch it, you're lucky.**

**Okay, back on track.! I'm going to try and work on some Maximum Ride fanfics because I fell in love with the series. Maybe some InuYasha, iCarly, Codename: Kids Next Door, Jonas, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh (I hope *crosses fingers*), and if anyway has any requests let me know in a review or send me a message.!**

**Oh yea.! I almost forgot, I might do a Code Lyoko thing where I take questions from you guys, and ask the Code Lyoko gang. Just put some questions in a review on the first chapter I put up, and make sure you put the character you want the question to go to. I'll also be taking dares.! I might do this for Naruto, Maximum Ride, and Recess. Let me know what you all think.! I'd love to hear your imput. I'm really giving myself a lot of work to do, and I hope you all will make sure I keep up with my fanfics (because I kinda forget *shrugs* oh well). By the way, I'm working on a Code Lyoko songfic, Vanilla Twilight, with Yumi and Ulrich. I won't give that much away now, cause I don't want to ruin it, but hopefully that'll be up soon.! Well I guess I should go. Bye.!!! (=**

**3 Jojo **

**(my real names Jordon, but since I'm a girl my friends call me Jojo, so feel free to call me that)**

**P.S. If you know any good Code Lyoko, Recess, or Maximum Ride fanfics/songfics let me know, because I LOVE them.!!**

**Thx.! ^,^**


End file.
